bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Hanamonogatari (anime)
''Hanamonogatari (花物語) is the fifth ''Monogatari adaptation from studio Shaft. It adapts the Hanamonogatari novel from the novel series' second season. It is the only novel from second season that was not adapted into the Monogatari Series Second Season anime cour. All five episodes of Hanamonogatari ''released on August 16, 2014, similar to how Nekomonogatari Black was released. Plot ''Hanamonogatari takes place in April, a year after the events of Kizumonogatari. Suruga Kanbaru has reached her third year of high school, and all of her upperclassmen friends have graduated. Rumors arise around school that some mysterious "devil" is solving peoples' problems. After investigating and meeting the mysterious person, she finds her Rainy Devil arm has gone missing. Episode List Presentation Once again, presentation and the general standard for techniques used is largely similar to the previous adaptation, although Hanamonogatari features changes to the conventional standard that haven't been seen before or since. The opening and closing sequences for the series were switched in the TV and Blu-ray versions, with the TV version featuring an opening in the style of the Hajime Ueda closings seen in other adaptations. The ending that was later used as the opening is also notably less abstract compared to other openings, with visuals that are mostly animated as if they were normal clips of the show. The following lists techniques that are either new, altered slightly, or notable in some way. Abandoned Locations / Main Character Bias The technique that involves a lack of traditional background and side characters is mostly similar to all past adaptations, but a few instances break the usual standard. Fully Presented Minor Character Seemingly minor characters typically have their faces obscured, but for the first time, a side character is depicted like a main character in the case of Seiu Higasa. Granted, her face is still rarely shown up close and most scenes show her from far away. "Invisible" Background Characters Suddenly Appearing Prior to this, it was never fully implied if seemingly empty classrooms and other locations actually contained characters besides those depicted visually. This adaptation seems to confirm it while also breaking the convention in one instance by depicting school girls with obscured faces excitedly reacting to a conversation in a seemingly empty classroom. Alternate Color Palettes / Intense Lighting Effects Color palettes mostly stay consistent in Hanamonogatari, although there's an instance of distinct color pallet changes in the ending (later the opening in the blu-ray) sequence. Lighting also occasionally affects the colors of characters. Music ''Hanamonogatari ''is the first anime adaptation to feature a composer other than Satoru Kosaki and his team due to a hiatus. His replacement, Kei Haneoka, composed the soundtrack for the series and has kept his role ever since with the exception of Koyomimonogatari and Kizumonogatari. Haneoka's music notably stands out as being different from Kosaki's, featuring a lot more long, emotional, free-form style music. Kosaki's style is still largely alluded to in certain songs however, like with an apparent remix of Kosaki's theme for Deishuu Kaiki. The opening of the series is titled The last day of my adolescence, written by meg rock, arranged and composed by mito, and performed by Miyuki Sawashiro, the voice of Suruga Kanbaru. The ending theme is Hanaato -shirushi- performed by Marina Kawano. Gallery Numachi.Rouka.600.1790150.jpg Monogatari.full.1778282.jpg Monogatari.full.1778283.jpg RoukaNumachi.jpg Hanamonogatari ougi oshino.png Hanamonogatari - 02.png hana_01_2.jpg kanbaruuuuuuuuuuuuuu.png kanbaru hana.jpg kanbaru bath.png|Blu-ray exclusive scene. purple.jpg Hanamonogatari-Screenshot-8-642x364.jpg Hanamonogatari-Screenshot-246.jpg hana.jpg hanamonogatari bluray set.jpg External Links * Official website (Japanese) * English website Navigation es:Hanamonogatari (anime) it:Hanamonogatari (anime) Category:Anime Series